


A GriDoc Date

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cute, Dating, Hugs, M/M, No Angst, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm not the best at writing but I felt like trying my hand at some very short GriDoc fluff.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	A GriDoc Date

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this so sorry if it's bad and the grammar/spelling is bad.

For Grian, all it took was a quick glance at Doc for the familiar feeling in his chest to swell. It started with a warmth in his chest that spread to his cheeks, and his chest gained a tight feeling to it, filled with some sort of nervous tension as he took another quick glance at Doc.

Doc on the other hand, needed more than a quick look. As he stared at Grian, he felt his cheeks and his chest become slightly warmer. There was no tight, anxious feeling, just a feeling of warmth and comfort; this feeling was right. 

And of course he'd reach out to grab his boyfriend's hand, pulling him closer to him and embracing him in a big cuddly bear hug, which Grian happily returned. He couldn't help but smile when he leaned down just to rest his head on top of the shorter man's dirty blond hair, letting out a soft sigh as he allowed himself to only feel the warmth of the moment.

They didn't have very much free time to spend together, but it wasn't a waste to spend some of it holding on to each other like there's no tomorrow. 

And when they'd pull away, because they'd eventually have to, they'd immediately grab each other's hand and walk away, hearts much lighter and much happier than prior to their embrace. But for now, they could spare a couple minutes to hold each other, and so they do exactly that, completely content with the moment.


End file.
